Scarlet Moon
by Anye
Summary: Una hermosa noche, una maravillosa noche. El brillo de la luna y todo empieza con una mirada escarlata y una lanza de plata sumergidas en la oscuridad. ¿Aquel misterioso cazador podría dar fin a la vida de ese muerto viviente? [UA] [Shizaya]


**Scarlet Moon **

**Pareja:** Shizuo X Izaya [Shizaya]

**Advertencia:** [UA] M+ Por vocabulario, escenas fuertes en un futuro y violencia. (Sólo para prevenir)

**Capítulos:** 4 [Aparentemente]

**Sumario**: Una hermosa noche, una maravillosa noche. El brillo de la luna y todo empieza con una mirada escarlata y una lanza de plata sumergidas en la oscuridad. ¿Aquel misterioso cazador podría dar fin a la vida de ese muerto viviente? [UA] [Shizaya]

**Nota**: ¡NO PUDE EVITARLO!-se mata- Luego de que salieran las _special cards_ de halloween de Izaya y Shizuo pensé que debía hacer algo así… Aunque me prometí terminar primero Different Sense, pero no pude evitarlo. Inspirado en esto: 1320046#full

* * *

******Scarlet Moon**

_By Anye_

** I .Prólogo. **

Observó el cielo. Era un día especial, un día fuera de lo común y por lo tanto debía divertirse mucho ese día. Sonrió mientras se deslizaba por aquel gastado tejado y de reojo observaba su siguiente objetivo. Se relamió los labios y una vez estuvo en el suelo empezó a caminar con parsimonia en ese oscuro y espeso bosque que aquella noche resplandecía por el color carmín de su amiga luna.

Allí delante había un pequeño hogar. Quizá habría un par de niños y sus padres… un festín perfecto para ese día. Rió afilando la mirada y sin más se esfumó en la oscuridad… una masacre estaba a punto de suceder.

-Tsk –Refunfuñó aquel rubio poniendo su tarro de cerveza sobre el gran mesón de la taberna -¿cuándo pasó? –Preguntó al dueño del lugar mientras observaba unos volantes con la última noticia.

-Hace dos noches. Fue una sorpresa, pues este tipo de cosas no suelen ocurrir por estos lugares. Los bosques no están malditos… y ahora todo el pueblo está aterrado. La guerra también empieza y todo se llena de incertidumbre.

El más alto observó a su alrededor y sonrió sin más. Aquí empezaba una vez más. Ese maldito había escapado tiempo atrás, pero no volvería a caer en la misma trampa. Aquel terrible hombre… mejor dicho, ese vampiro debía morir y él estaba allí para eso. No más ni menos. Terminó su bebida de un sorbo y se levantó haciendo notar su presencia. Aquella armadura que portaba desde el Vaticano recubierta por su larga gabardina negra y aquella enorme lanza que ahora descansaba a uno de sus lados. Muchos vieron a ese forastero y como siempre, ninguno se atrevió a acercarse o a mirar más de lo debido.

Dejó unas monedas de plata y sin más abandonó el lugar. Pronto anochecería y estaba seguro que a quien buscaba estaba cerca. Cargó su lanza sobre su hombro y arreglándose un poco el abrigo empezó a caminar adentrándose en el bosque mientras poco a poco los rayos de luz empezaban a desaparecer. Pronto toda rastro de luz desapareció dejándolo en penumbras y sólo con los escasos rayos de luna alumbrando su camino.

Se detuvo sin más. Algo había cerca, muy cerca de él por lo tanto no podía bajar la guardia. Sonrió al identificar la dirección y pocos segundos después su lanza fue directamente a incrustarse en un gran árbol.

-Sal de ahí –dijo observando atentamente a aquel ser y se relajó en cuando observó aquel largo y elegante vestido negro que definía muy bien aquella esbelta y preciosa figura. Su nívea piel que tan sólo llegaba hasta el cuello antes de desaparecer sin más y entonces demostrando la presencia de una Dullahan. Entre sus brazos tenía un libro y sin dudar o flaquear empezó a acercarse con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Dijo el rubio mientras tomaba su lanza y la desprendía de la madera –es raro verte por aquí –terminó prestando atención a cómo varías letras se formaban sobre las hojas blancas del libro que portaba.

- _¿Qué es lo que buscas Shizuo?_

- Tú sabes bien lo que busco –y sin más aquellas letras empezaron a cambiar sobre la misma superficie.

- _¿Aún persigues a Izaya?_

- Ese bastardo pagará todo lo que hizo. Si no tienes más que decir, debo ir a buscarlo y no me detengas Celty –dando un último vistazo a aquello que debía decir la Dullahan.

-_ Sé dónde está… _-Shizuo la observó.

-Dime dónde está –Celty se quedó estática unos minutos. ¿Sería bueno decírselo? Pero tampoco podían seguir así. Ya habían pasado muchos años… más de los que quisiera aceptar. Por lo tanto simplemente dibujo en el libro.

- S_i sigues el sendero encontrarás una iglesia en ruinas… puedes encontrarlo allí. Pero Shizuo, ten cuidado por favor_ –y sin más observó como el más alto seguía el camino indicado sin dar vuelta atrás. Quizá ya era hora de que toda esa trágica historia terminase de una buena vez. Shizuo no sabía la verdad aún… pero había sido lo que Izaya había decidido y debía respetar esa decisión. Dio vuelta y siguió su camino. Shira debía estar esperándola hace mucho tiempo, pues había prometido cenar con ese raro hechicero.

Shizuo suspiró. Celty siempre era así, siempre se preocupaba más de lo que debía y por algún motivo, daba la razón a ese vampiro. Pero eso no le importaba, debía eliminarlo costase lo que costase. Antes de darse cuenta el sendero pronto se fue abriendo y poco después pudo divisar aquellas ruinas. Ese maniático debía estar allí. Tomó su lanza que minutos atrás descansaba en su hombro y se fue acercando con cautela.

Era un iglesia enorme, no imaginaba el porqué algo así estaban en medio de la nada o el porqué ahora estaba en ruinas. Los jardines que misteriosamente estaban bien cuidados y cubiertos de hermosas rosas; aún así toda la construcción estaba destruida. Abrió la gruesa puerta de madera que resonó en todo el lugar y empezó a caminar hacia el altar. Allí aún estaba aquella sagrada figura que representaba la crucifixión del mesías. Se detuvo delante observando esa escultura y antes de darse cuenta, unos labios se habían posado sobre los suyos regalándole un pequeño beso.

-Bienvenido seas Cazador –sonrió a su oído aquel misterioso ser mientras Shizuo intentaba golpear su cuerpo, que simplemente se esfumo como una sombra.

-¡IZZAAAYAAA! ¡Ven aquí bastardo! -vociferó el más alto mientras observaba todo su alrededor intentando encontrar a su presa.

- Me alegra que estés aquí Shizuo –oyó a su alrededor preparando su lanza –, pero… aquí no puedes cazarme –y entonces sintió como una mano se enroscaba en su cuello y sin más su cuerpo fue directo a perforar suelo. Tardó unos segundos en recomponerse, dando un golpe adelante que Izaya fácilmente esquivó y cuando finalmente se levantó, tan sólo vio a ese vampiro sentado en lo alto, sobre aquella cruz.

-¿Para qué has venido? –preguntó desde allí.

-Tú sabes perfectamente para qué –sonrió el rubio, esto se ponía divertido.

-¿Viniste a declararme tu amor? ¡Qué lindo! –rió sarcásticamente el pelinegro.

- Nada de eso…pero sí vine a arrancarte tu corazón –y sin más lanzó su arma intentando atravesar a ese muchacho.

- Que romántico, siempre pretendiendo dejarme sin aliento –rió sin más y saltó apareciendo en su espalda dándole un certero golpe en el cuello y dejándolo inconsciente en un instante.

-Que mal querido cazador, bajaste la guardia -habló al cuerpo que había caído delante suyo. Se inclinó y observó su rostro. Pese a los años, se mantenía hermoso. Rió ante su ridículo pensamiento y sin más besó su mejilla limpiando a su vez un rastro de sangre que había dejado el primer golpe. Se levantó de inmediato y empezó a caminar lejos de él. Tendría que desaparecer nuevamente. Tendría que irse lejos… pues no podía estar cerca de él. Shizuo era demasiada tentación para él. Su sangre era el manjar más delicioso que podría atreverse a probar y si no quería terminar como muchos años atrás… tendría que ser tan real como una sombra.

* * *

**Continuará. **

Coments bien recibidos, sugerencias, dudas nwn. Gracias por leer! Y sí, de paso les invito a leer Differen sense. [Actualizo pronto, roppi da algo de problemas (?)]

[Inspirado en los arts de Izaya vampiro y Shizuo cazador *_*]


End file.
